Corrupted
by Morgan Buzolic
Summary: In the lovely town of Mystic Falls, Logan Gilbert has laid in a coma for five months, since the day of her eighteenth birthday. What happens when she remembers everything from that night, especially the pair of blue eyes that saved her from dying, and tries to go looking for the owner of said blue eyes for them only to show up at her doorstep? [Damon/OC]
1. Prologue

**A/N; So, I have actually done something productive this winter break like update and start a new story. wowowowowow. Sadly, this is not my re-write of Middle Gilbert, but I will be getting to that shortly and I have made some changes to the story so if you'd like to know please feel free to message me. I did think about making this the re-write but quickly decided against it, so yeah. I really hope you all enjoy this story and let me know if I should continue or not! **

**Soundtrack; Rehab - Rhianna, Six Degrees Of Separation - The Script, High Hopes - Kodaline, Skyscraper - Demi Lovato, Breathe Me - Sia**

* * *

Chapter One; Prologue

She was not supposed to remember anything that happened to her on the night of her eighteenth birthday. According her multiple doctors, she was not recall a lick of what happened, yet she remembered everything so clearly and vividly. It was as if someone had held a magnifying glass before her eyes as she watched her mother's head slam into the windshield as the car plummeted into the water, or watching her father take his last intake of air. Waiting from the bubbles of oxygen to return to him, but they never did and she was left alone in the car, slowly fading in and out of consciousness.

Something else clouded her memory as well, and it wasn't a horrific nightmare of her parents dying right before her eyes, it was just a pair of eyes. A smoldering pair of blue eyes that looked at her through the glass of the window, at the bottom of the lake.

She remembers desperately banging against the window with her small fists, trying to break through it to get to him. The girl believed that he was her chance, that he was her savior and she held onto that as her olive fists continued to bang harshly against the window. Her brown eyes concentrated on his ice like eyes, feeling that as soon as she were to reach this mysterious person, they would be there to save her.

The girl remembers her hammering fists growing dangerously weak at a dangerous pace as the bubbles of air that came from her nose were slowly diminishing. She opened her mouth to call out to the person on the other side of the door and instantly regretted. Water rushed into her mouth, drowning her lungs with its coldness in a lightning speed that she could not even fathom.

The thing she recalls last was the being on the other side of the automobile, ripping the door clean of its hinges. As she struggled to breathe, she pushed off the back seat of the car and made a futile attempt to swim at said person. Then she couldn't remember if she made it to them or not, because everything went black within an instant.

Her head lulled to the side, setting on something soft and clean smelling as it pounded. It felt like someone was trying to punch right though her skull, right into the skin of her forehead. A soft, painful groan emitted from her lips as heavy eye lids fluttered open hesitantly.

Her vision was blurred as her light eyes scanned the room slowly, everything was white to her, just large white blobs. Some were darker then others while others were lighter, and it confused it greatly because this was not her room. With confusion evident on her features, she continued to analyze the room. She stopped when her eyes grazed upon the only non-white blob, as she would describe it, in the room.

The figure was tall and lean, cloaked in all black. Or, just a darker color to her eyes, it could have been a dark blue or green, possibly a brown. Her fogged eyesight only recognized it as a truly dark color though. She shut her eyes quickly after seeing the figure, wishing she could just go back to the peaceful sleep she had recently awoken from.

Slowly, she picked her hand up from her side and let out a little bit of a louder groan as the pain surged up her arm. It felt like her whole entire arm had a lighter or match under every inch and it was just burning her skin away. Quickly, she let her hand fall back to where it had been only moments ago.

"Logan." A voice called her to her and she lulled her head in the other direction, towards the voice, and her neck cramped causing another groan from her lips. "Hey, Logan, you're awake." They cooed as they grabbed her hand gently.

Logan's eyes snapped open, acting as if they weren't as heavy as they were seconds ago and her vision was clearer. She didn't have time to assess the room again, because she was to happy about the face of the tall, dark figure.

"Jeremy." She smiled and tightened her fingers around his. Her little brother smiled widely at her, but concern was in his eyes and she gave his hand a tighter squeeze. Even though it pained her to do so. "I'm fine, relax."

"How can you say that when you just woke up from a coma, L?" He asked quietly causing her to give him a small smile.

"Easily." She looked down at their two hands his paler skin clashing with her tanner skin as he interlocked their fingers. His fingers rested on the back of her palm, and she saw the dark nail polish, she couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped from her lips. "Did you steal my nail polish, Jer?"

"Awake for less then five minutes and you are already making fun of me." He scolded jokingly and shook his head.

"I'm your older sister, it is what I am supposed to Jer." She grinned crookedly at him before turning her hand over slowly, letting her fingers over lap his. "I remember everything, Jeremy." Her voice had quickly gone from its usual light, soothing tone to a sad quiet one that made Jeremy's heart clench inside of his chest. "I remember watching them both take their last breath of air, Jer. I remember thinking that I was going to die." Her oceanic irises began to water and she began to choke on her words as the events of her birthday night

"Hey, hey, Logan, you're okay." Jeremy soothed her while using his unoccupied hand to brush the matted, dark hair off her forehead before pressing his lips softly to his oldest sister's head, a stray tear falling from his own face as he heard her strangled sobs from underneath.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy." She cried while shaking her head slowly, the pain still evident in her neck which caused more tears for the teenager. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Jeremy pulled away from his sister only to sit in the chair right next to her bedside, making Logan smile tightly at him through her tears. "I thought I was doing the right thing by calling them, I was just so drunk that I didn't want to drive home and get into an accident. Instead, I got our parents and myself in an accident and because of me they're dead."

"Logan." Jeremy said sternly, he was mad. He was mad that she thought this was all of her fault, and it partially was, but he knew that she didn't plan any of this. He knew that his older sister was only trying to make the right decision and it had been the right decision, and would have remained the right decision if their parents had not died. "Listen to me, you did the right thing. You called for their help, and that's what parents are for."

"Where are our parents now, Jeremy?" She asked quietly, her eyes trailing down her body to look at her body that was draped in an awful blue spotted hospital gown, like the ones she saw on every soap opera her and her younger sister had watched at some point in their lifetime. She wanted to scoff at the sight, and she attempted to, but what came out of her mouth was another loud sob that caused her little brother to lean forward again and wrap his scrawny arms around her fragile body.

There was nothing else that needed to be said between the two as Logan bit softly into her brother's arm to hold back the loud, strangled sobs that passed her lips and the trail of salty tears that lost themselves in her crazy hair. He just held her tighter to him, not wanting to let go in fear that he would loose her as well, and let his head rest on hers as he echoed his sisters sobs.

The youngest and oldest Gilbert sat in the hospital room, not daring to move as they both let go of the emotions that Jeremy had been holding onto for five months and the emotions that Logan had woke up. This was the rest of their lives, the two just had no clue about it yet.

* * *

**A/N; Sooooo, how did you all like it? Please let me know in the comment box with POSITIVE reviews! Thank you all! **

**-Morgan!**


	2. Friday Night Bites

**A/N; Hello everyone! I am sorry I have not updated anyone of my stories in forever, but I have midterms coming up next week, so I have been studying extremely hard for them and I've had work and...**

**oy vey. **

**i'm so not ready for midterms. **

**ANYWAYS! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Soundtrack; Matthew Schuler - Wrecking Ball, What Goes Around - Justin Timberlake, Follow Me Down - 3oh!3 ft. Neon Hitch, All The Right Moves - One Republic, Alone Together - Fall Out Boy**

* * *

Weak fingers pushed into the buttons on the television remote in pure boredom as her head lulled to the side, a small sigh emitting from her lips. Nothing worth watching was on the television, just boring news casts and stupid game shows that waiting room's for doctor's offices always put on mute.

Her light eyes shifted towards her brother who's head was hanging down uncomfortably from his neck, his chin touching his chest, and snoring softly. She couldn't help put chuckle at the sight of him. Hesitantly, her eyes shifted back towards the television, her weak and nimble fingers clicking away slowly. Afraid that she might miss something that was up to par on the television.

Bringing her hand that was not holding the remote, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It was around six o'clock in the morning, she had been awake since four o'clock yesterday afternoon. She was drained, emotionally and physically. She wanted to sleep, but for the past five months of her life that has all she has done, sleep. When she was asleep, she would have flashbacks, or she assumed she would. So, she attempted to avoid it at all costs.

Throwing the remote down on the hospital bed, she let out another sigh, but it was louder this time as she gingerly reached her arm over to the bed side table to grab the small plastic cup of water. As her fingers wrapped around the clear plastic, someone entered the room, loudly, causing her body to jolt.

"Mama Patrick is here, may all your worries be gone!" His voice boomed through the small hospital room as he walked, more like strutted, into the room with his arms high above his head. A white plastic bag swung loudly in his hand as his arms moved wildly as he strutted his way to her bed.

Jeremy jumped up in his chair, mumbling something that sounded like 'What? Five more minutes', causing both of the older teenagers in the room to laugh loudly. Well, for Logan to laugh louder since she had already been laughing at the sight of the self proclaimed, Mama Patrick.

"Jeremy! Good to see you, little bugger." Patrick said cheerfully as he ruffled Jeremy's long, and already messy hair.

"Hey Patrick." Logan's little brother mumbled sleepily as he began to swat Patrick's hand away and push himself back into the plastic hospital chair in order to get away from him.

Patrick pulled his hand away from Jeremy's greasy hair, that made him gag slightly but smiled at him nonetheless, before turning to the girl he had came to see. He spread his arms widely before he spoke, "There she is, the woman of the hour!" His smile non-fading as he walked the short distance from where he stood to Logan and wrapped his arms around her tightly, but not as tightly as the two would hug, because he was afraid. To his eyes, she was like a delicate flower, at the moment, and he did not want to break her.

Logan buried her face deep into his shoulder as she forgot about all the wounds on her face, momentarily, she hissed in pain as her wounds stung her from his shoulder and back to reality. Neither said nothing or pulled back, as they embraced one another tightly and Jeremy quickly stood up to leave, leaving the two best friends to relish in the presence of one another.

* * *

"So, how about this, today I am obsessed with three numbers." Bonnie started convincingly, but you could tell she was beginning to get frustrated as she continued to stumble on about her psychic powers to Logan, Patrick and Elena, because not one of them believed her. It just was not logical to be a witch or a mind reader. It sounded like something pulled from a fairytale, or from a horror story. "I keep seeing eight, fourteen, and twenty-two. How weird is that?" She finished with a pointed look at all three of the teenagers in the room before gently slamming the plastic container on to the center island.

Patrick let the brown paper bag slip from his fingers as he turned to Bonnie, his mouth slightly hanging open. It looked like he had some sort of realization after she had stopped talking, making all three girls furrow their brows. "Maybe we should play the lottery, Logan could buy us the tickets if you supply the numbers."

Bonnie scowled playfully at Patrick, but then glanced at the eldest Gilbert and reached for the tin of pasta noodles, Logan did the same. WIthout out hesitation, they both launched the noodles in their hands at his face, around the moth area.

"Oh." He cooed in delight as the noodles bounced of his face and onto the surface full of plates, bowls, and brown bags. "Tasty."

Both girls snorted and rolled their eyes at him before resuming what they were doing. Logan held the bowl in place for her sister as she took out another tin of noodles out and emptied it into said bowl. "Have you talked to Grams about?" Logan asked with the smallest hint of laughter in her voice from only moments ago.

"She's just going to say it's because I'm a witch." She replied tiredly, emptying her own tin in another bowl and slapping Patrick's hand away as he tried to snag some. "I don't wanna be a witch, do you wanna be a witch?"

"I don't wanna be a witch." The siblings replied simultaneously as Patrick uttered a simple, "Nope."

"You know, putting it in a bowl is not going to fool anyone." Logan directed towards her sister with a small, smug smirk on her face. Taking her hands of the bowl she turned around, her eyes scanning the shelves and draws of the kitchen frantically. "Serving spoons, where are the serving spoons?" She muttered to herself.

She hated this, forgetting where everything was in her house after being away only for five months. For example, when she walked in, she could not find the key bowl that the used to rest on the end table right by the front door. It was gone. Well no, it was just moved to the table under the stairs and that bothered her because, she missed out for five months and now knew where nothing was.

Logan Gilbert did _not_ like change.

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie's knowing voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Bonnie turned her boy around to point to which drawer she was talking about. Logan nodded her head with a small smile on her lips as she opened the drawer to pull out two serving spoons.

Logan had to admit that it was a little strange that Bonnie knew where the serving spoons were before even Elena did, considering Elena probably spent the whole summer sulking in the house and not enjoying life, possibly leaving every once in a while to go see Logan. That's what Logan hoped anyways, that her sister had come and visited her in the hospital.

"All right, so what." Patrick said carelessly as Logan planted a serving spoon in each of the bowls. "Bonnie's been here like a million times, she's obviously going to know where things are."

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie said in an annoyed tone, slumping her shoulder and giving Patrick a small glare. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead it was replaced with a suggestive whistle as the doorbell rang loudly throughout the house.

"He's here." Logan dragged on as he wiggled her brows at the sister.

"Okay!" Elena said happily and clapped her hands together. "Don't be nervous, just be your Bonnie-self. And you," she turned, pointing to her sister "Are coming with me."

"Yes m'am." Logan nodded and followed her little sister as she walked happily to the door, leaving Patrick and Bonnie alone to set up the table.

Without hesitation, Elena opened the door with a wide smile across her lips while her sister stood next to her with her arms crossed over her chest and a neutral expression on her face.

"Hi." Elena said breathlessly and happily as the door revealed a very handsome high-schooler. He had light brown hair that styled very high on his head, but still looked good nonetheless, small emerald eyes that oozed happiness at the sight of Elena. His strong jaw shifted as his pink, thin lips molded into a smile.

"Hi." He replied, nodding his head towards her politely.

"Stefan, this is my sister, Logan. Logan, this is Stefan." Elena said in her overly happy tone as she gestured to each person as their names where said.

Logan held out her hand and let a smile frame her lips before speaking, "Hi, nice to meet you."

"You as well." Stefan said in his polite tone as he took his hand in hers and shook it lightly before letting it drop.

"Aren't you forgetting the most important introduction of them all, Elena?" Patrick called arrogantly as he strut his way over to the two siblings. Elena only rolled her eyes at him, but Logan snorted at him before flicking him in the ear. "Ow. Stop hurting me, we all know it's true."

"Patrick this is Stefan, Stefan this Patrick." She said, her voice losing it's zealousness slowly as she repeated the same motions she did with her older sister. "Tyler's older brother."

"So you know my brother?" Patrick questioned while he arched his brow and threw his arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"Yeah, he tried to throw a football at my face today." Stefan said humorously as Elena ushered him inside the house silently so she could shut the door.

"Please tell me you pummeled him, or something in _that_ category?" Patrick said, leaning against Logan slightly.

"Yeah, as you can probably already tell, Patrick and Tyler don't really get along all that well." Logan intervened, rolling her shoulders in a shrug. "Can we eat now? I can't wait to taste the delicious food _you_ made us, sister."

* * *

"I can't believe I got stuck sitting next to you." Bonnie quipped as she threw a sideways glance at Patrick, who only shook out his long dark, hair. Logan shook her head at the two as she shoveled pasta noodles into her mouth.

"Oh, you _love_ it, Bonnie Bennett." He said flirtatiously, sounding out every syllable in her name as he let his arm wrap around the back of her chair and winked at her.

Bonnie opened her mouth to reply with a witty comeback, but the doorbell rang and they all shared curious glances around the table.

"I got it." Logan said simply, seeing that no one jumped at the opportunity to answer the door.

Standing up from her chair, she pushed the chair back with the heels of her boots walking around said chair and out of the dining room and to answer the door. When she finally answered the door, she was greeted with a face she really did not want to see on her first day home. Caroline Forbes.

"Surp-..Logan!" Caroline said loudly, jumping through the threshold and wrapping her arms tightly around Logan's neck.

"Hi Caroline." Logan said slowly, patting her back awkwardly as a shooting pain soared through her body. "Caroline, you are kind of hurting me. I did just get out of the hospital today, so.." She trailed off, hinting for Caroline to get off her, which did happened eventually.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to see you!" She said, smiling brightly at the eldest Gilbert. "Bonnie said Elena was doing dinner, so we brought desert." Logan crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned her body against the doorframe. "I didn't know you were home or else I would've brought chocolate cake."

"Hope you don't mind." A man from behind Caroline commented, and Logan realized that she hadn't noticed him until now. How could she when he stood behind Caroline on the darker side of the porch in all black clothing?

"Nope." She said popping the p. "Who's your friend, Care?" Logan asked politely, tilting her head with a wide, fake smile on her plump lips.

"Oh, right! Logan this is Damon, Damon this is Logan. Elena's sister." She said with a large smile on her lips before she lightly pushed the carrot cake into Logan's hands before walking in.

Turning around, Logan had planned to walk the cake to Elena but her sister was already reaching for the cake in her hands. As she passed the cake on she saw Stefan walk up to the door and give a hard glare to the man outside of the threshold.

"What're you doing here?" His voice was drenched in anger as he balled his fists at his sides, his knuckles turning a ghostly white.

"Waiting for Elena, or her lovely sister, to invite me in." He said with a smug look on his face as he took a small step closer to the doorway.

Logan arched her brow at the two men before asking, "Am I missing something here?" As the words came out of her mouth, they both turned to look at her. Stefan with a worried and slightly shocked expression and Damon with the same smug look upon his features.

"Well, it just so happens that Caroline forgot to mention that I am Stefan's older brother." He paused to put his hand on the doorway. "His older brother."

"Sorry about that." Caroline said softly and apologetically behind them, but none of them turned to pay attention to her.

"Oh, well then by all means.." Logan started but someone else was quick to cut her off.

"No, uh, he can't." Stefan stammered as he looked between the two on either side of the door. "He can't stay." Logan's arched brow soon fell back into place on her face as she slowly turned her head towards Stefan's brother as he continued. "Can you, Damon?"

Damon looked at his brother challengingly, and looked as if he were about to say something, but Patrick was quick to the point.

"Why would he even bother showing up with Care if he couldn't stay?" Every turned to look at him, as he leaned back comfortably in his chair and rolled his head around his shoulders in annoyance.

It was a habit of his that he had created since he was ten, like when Logan gets spews random facts to try and distract herself.

"Yeah, seriously." Caroline started in stereotypical blonde tone "Get in here."

"We were just finishing up, there's no point in him staying." Stefan said, looking at Logan as he tried to persuade her with his words and his eyes.

Unfortunately that did not work on Logan as easily as it worked on everyone else.

"Well, Caroline brought desert, so we have time." She said, stepping back to make way for Damon to walk through. "Come on in, Damon."

"Finally!" Patrick called out, throwing his hands in the air exasperatedly and letting his head tip back. Logan turned her head towards him, missing the whole smug and fearful stare down between the two brothers.

After walking in, past Logan and Elena, Damon twisted his upper body so he was looking back at the two Gilbert sisters. "You have a beautiful home, Elena, Logan." They both nodded their heads politely with a smile.

"Thank you. Now, where's that carrot cake?" Logan asked, clapping her hands together as a large smile full of excitement crept on her face. Everyone in the house just smiled at her as they all filed into the living room.

* * *

"I cannot believe that Mister Tanner let you on the team!" Caroline said excitedly to Stefan and Elena, who sat on the couch next to one another. Logan, Bonnie, and Patrick squeezed together in the love seat parallel from the one where Damon and Caroline sat together. "Uh, Tyler must be seething." Her voice still as excited as it was when she began talking.

"Sounds like your a little too happy about that, Caroline." Patrick said, taking the mug of tea from Logan's hands and taking a sip before speaking again. "Still upset over the fact that he ended your summer fling for Vicki Donovan?"

"Patrick!" Elena and Bonnie and squealed at the same time as Logan just began to laugh loudly.

"No way!" She said through her laughs as Bonnie smacked her in the arm. Logan simply swatted her back with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, I was getting home from visiting Logan and I heard some grunting." He stopped to look at Caroline, who's mouth was agape. "I didn't need any other indication to stay downstairs."

"Anyways!" Caroline said loudly over the sound of Logan and Patricks laughter. "Good for you, go for it!" Her overly bubbly tone cause all three people on the other love seat to roll their eyes.

"That's what I always tell him, you have to encage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to go get it!" Damon said knowingly with a hint of sarcasm, that Caroline was oblivious to, as he looked at Stefan darkly. Logan looked at the two with furrowed brows, wondering why they seemed to hate each other so much. Sure, Logan, Elena, and Jeremy all got into fights with one another a lot of the time, but they never look at one another the way that Stefan and Damon did. They looked at each other with so much anger and hatred that it made Logan's skin crawl, luckily Damon masked majority of his anger and hatred _extremely_ well.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today." Caroline started, pulling Logan's attention from the two brothers to the annoying, perky, blonde. "It's only because you missed summer camp." she reassured "God, I don't know you're ever going to learn the routine." She said to herself, causing Elena's older sister to scoff.

"I'll work with her." Bonnie said, cupping her tea mug in her hands. "She'll get it."

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline said thinking aloud while looking at the ceiling, ignoring Bonnie's comments.

"Logan, you should go back and coach them!" Patrick said, nudging her shoulder. She looked at him with narrowed eyes as if saying 'Stop talking now and I won't rip out your teeth.'

"Yeah!" Bonnie agreed. "Come on you were one of the best cheerleaders that our school has ever seen!"

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Logan." Damon said her name slowly, causing her to turn her head in his direction. She smiled faintly at him before taking the mug back from Patrick.

"It's just cause her parents died." Caroline said insensitively. "I mean, you guys are both just totally going through a blah phase. They both used to be _way_ more fun." Everyone in the room gave Caroline a look that basically said 'You're kidding right?' "And I say that with complete sensitivity." She said slowly, looking at Logan with more fear then she looked at Elena with.

Logan lowered her head at Caroline, her light eyes darkening with pure hatred for the blonde at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Logan, Elena." Damon started. "I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan said clearly annoyed. The eldest Gilbert looked up from Caroline, much to Caroline's relief, and looked between the two brothers. There was so much tension in the room between them, and between Caroline, Logan and Elena that you could cut it with a knife.

"You're right Stefan, I'm sorry." His brother said apologetically and let his arm slink around Caroline's shoulders. "The last thing I wanna do is bring _them_ up." He made a yikes face before smiling tightly at Stefan.

"Well, this is some extremely dark chit-chat." Logan sighed deeply, standing up from her seat on the chair between Bonnie and Patrick. "I think after five months of being in a coma, doing the dishes is in order." She turned her torso to look at Patrick and Bonnie. "Done?" They held out their mugs for her and she took them without hesitation and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

As Logan reached to get something from the sink and to put it in the dishwasher, Damon came into the room.

"One more." Damon sung, twirling the clear glass in his hands. She turned her full body towards him, a loose, charming smile on her lips.

"Thank you." She sung back as she went to take the glass from Damon. He thought her hand was on the glass, so he let go, but she did not have the glass even in her fingertips yet.

She flinched, expecting the glass to shatter at her feet, but Damon caught it in his hand with exceptional ease.

"Lucky catch." She commented, taking the glass from his hands. This time, it didn't drop.

"What you call luck, I call skill." He said confidently, winking at her. Logan ran a hand through her dark hair while a soft laugh passed her lips and her eyes rolled.

"Confident?" She arched her brow playfully.

"Very." She laughed, again and set the glass in the sink. "I like you," Damon continued "You know how to laugh, and you make everyone in that room smile. Even Stefan, which I haven't seen in a _very_ long time." He said walking around her to lean himself against the counter space on the other side of the dishwasher.

Logan turned on the sink, setting the glass that Damon had given her under the water for a second of two then quickly turned it off. She swirled the water in the glass as she began talking. "I just met Stefan today." She looked up at Damon with a small smirk on her face. "Does that mean you are complementing my social skills?"

Damon chuckled and put his hands up in defense with a smirk on his lips. "Guilty as charged."

Logan shook her head in response, the small smirk on her lips grew slightly. Looking back at the sink and the glass in her hand, she dumped out the dirty water. Reaching for the dish towel, she dried the inside of the glass while she debated bringing up the topic. "If you don't want to talk about this, it's completely understandable." she started "When you said them, did you mean Katherine and Melinda?"

"So, you heard." Damon said, his smirk vanishing as he glanced over at her.

"Elena told me before dinner." She said with a small nod. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's completely understandable."

"You know, if I tell you, I get to ask you an equally serious question too." Damon said, the smirk slithering it's way back onto his lips again.

"Deal." She nodded as she reached back to the sink and grabbed one of the plates from dinner. "How did they die?" She asked curiously, bending down slightly to put the plate in the open dishwasher. It surprised her when Damon took the plate out of her hand, gently, and put it in the dishwasher for her.

"Fire." Damon looked at her, as she was still bent over. And that's when she saw his eyes clearly, when her light eye made contact with his icy crystalline eyes she almost chocked on her breath.

They reminded her so much of the eyes that she kept dreaming about for the past five months. The pair of eyes that had saved her life.

"Tragic fire." He said shortly.

"Recently?" She asked after she regained her composure and stood up straight again.

"Seems like it was yesterday." He said smiling bitterly, not at her, but with their topic of conversation. Logan sighed deeply, instantly regretting bringing up this conversation. She knew it was hard to talk about lost loved ones, that was one of the major questions Jeremy had for her when she woke up. Did they look peaceful when they died? Was always his questions and Logan would always respond with the same response, a topic switcher.

"What were they like?" She asked cautiously, picking up another plate and setting it in the dishwasher, this time without his help.

"Both of them of them were beautiful. A lot like you in that department." Damon said honestly. Logan only rolled her eyes playfully at him, attempting to brush off the compliment, but she felt her cheeks redden and heard Damon chuckle at her. Obviously, she did a terrible job attempting to play it casually. "Katherine was very complicated and selfish, and at times not very kind, but sexy and seductive." He said with a small smirk on his lips, watching as she picked up the glass he had given her and put it in the dishwasher. "Melinda was, Melinda was something. She always had a smile on her lips, no matter what was happening in her life, she was just a generally happy person, her smile could light up a room. She was one of the funniest people I had ever met, and not to mention one of the smartest."

"They sound like two very different people." Logan said slowly, mocking Damon's position against the counter deciding that the dishes could wait for now. "Both you and Stefan were in love with Melinda _and_ Katherine?"

"Yup." He said slowly, taking his eyes off Logan for one of the first times all night, to look at the floor.

"Who dated who first?" She asked, and he looked back up at her.

"Nicely deduced." He said, flashing a smirk that Logan quickly figured out was his signature smirk. "Stefan and Melinda didn't date. He loved her like he would love a sister, if he had one, unfortunately he got stuck with me." He said and reached behind her to get to the sink. He took a plate out of the sink and put it in the dishwasher.

"You're not that bad." She said honestly, turning back to the sink.

"Well, thank you Miss. Gilbert." He smiled charmingly at her when she turned, and again he took the plate out of her hands and put it in the dishwasher. "But, back to your question, I dated Melinda first, since I was the only one who dated her. And about Katherine, ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer is differs from mine."

He leaned down, closing the dishwasher, before resuming his place on the counter. Logan watched his every move with a small smile on her face, before letting out a loud huff and running her hand through her long, dark hair. Again.

This was another habit she picked up when she was eight. Whenever she felt nervous, upset, or stressed, she would play with the end strands of her hair or just pushing it out of her face. Elena had also picked up the same habit.

"All right, now it's my turn." She walked over to the center island, where a handful of dishrags sat. Both dirty and clean, so now, she was going to sort through them. "Ask away."

"Don't go back to cheerleading." Damon said as he walked over to the island and pulled out a stool to sit on it.

"Don't plan on it." She scoffed without hesitation as she balled up a dirty dishrag and set it off to the side. "But, why do you say that?"

"Oh, I saw your face when Bonnie and Patrick mentioned you going back to coach." He paused and let his smirk creep onto his features again. "You look mortified."

"You saw that?" She asked, folding a clean towel and throwing it in the pile, not a second later, Damon did the same thing with a different towel.

"Am I a liar?" He asked, arching his brows jokingly at her.

"I don't know Damon, I don't know you yet." She said honestly and shrugged before she stopped folding the towel, and slammed her hands on the table with a small amount of force. "I used to like it, I never really loved it like my sister did. It was okay, I always preferred tennis over it though, but then I graduated..."

"You're eighteen and you're already graduated?" Damon asked, cutting her off.

"Yeah." She said, nodding her head slightly. "I hated high school, I hated it so much that I stayed after and did all of the work that was required to graduate and I graduated with the senior class..when I was a sophomore."

"Wow." Damon said, his brows raising in surprise.

"Yeah, that's usually the reaction I get." Her voice smug as she picked up another dishrag and resumed the slow and long process of folding. "Everything that used to matter, doesn't anymore."

"Then don't let it." Damon said without hesitation. "Keep going to college, play tennis, and move on." He said, averting his gaze from the towel in his hands to Logan's face. "Problem solved. Ta da!" Laughing softly, she bunched up the dirty towel in her hands and threw it at his face.

"Somethings could matter again." She said, watching his lips form a genuine smile as he caught the dirty towel.

"Maybe, seems a little unrealistic to me."

"I'm sorry." Logan said suddenly, causing Damon to furrow his brows as he threw the towel that was thrown at him into the dirty pile.

"About Melinda and Katherine." She said slowly, taking all of her attention off of the towel in front of her and putting it all onto to Damon. He straightened his posture immediately, his expression changing from confused to shocked. His mouth hung open slightly as if he were going to say something, but Logan cut him off with her soft voice. "You lost them too."

"Hey." Bonnie said from the doorway, Patrick, and Elena at her side, calling both the attention of Logan and Damon to them and away from their little moment. "Need some help?"

"I told her not to ruin your alone time, but she wouldn't listen." Patrick sung as he waltzed into the kitchen, taking one of the dishrags off of the center island and draping it over Logan's. "There we go, what a pretty nun." As her lips widened into a smile, he pinched her cheeks as if to emphasize how cute she was. Everyone in the room, Bonnie, Damon, Elena and the two of them; began to laugh loudly.

"Patrick?" Logan said, talking through her teeth, her lips still shaped into a delight smile. Her hand reached on the table slowly, grabbing another towel.

"Yes, Sister Logan?" He said in an overly dramatic tone as he play with the cloth on her head.

Unexpectedly, Logan whipped Patrick in the arm with the dish towel, causing him to jump back. Patrick plucked the towel off her head, and began to hit her back with it. Elena and Bonnie laughed at the pair as they walked quickly to the island, grabbing towels of their own and began folding them. It was obvious that Patrick and Logan were not going to finish sorting them.

"Sure, why not?" Damon muttered before slowly getting up from the stool he was perched on and walking out. It was clear that no one in this room was going to miss him.

* * *

"So, you two talked about his ex-girlfriends? His _dead_ ex-girlfriends?" Patrick called to Logan as he relaxed in her bed, his arms crossed behind his head as he look up at her ceiling that was covered in tons of tapestries.

"I only asked for Elena's sake and to entertain my nosiness." She called back, her voice muffled by the toothpaste and toothbrush in her mouth. Putting the toothbrush under the water, she shook out all of the grime from her teeth and proceeded to put it next to the faucet. Leaning forward, she spit the toothpaste in her mouth out into the sink. "Stefan was only in love with Katherine, but Damon was in love with both, Melinda _and_ Katherine."

"Oh, scandalous!" Logan shook her head at Patrick as she cupped her hands under the faucet to collect water so she could wash her mouth out. "Did you tell him about your previous _lovers_?"

"Why would I even wast my breath on Wade?" She asked, spitting the water in her mouth into the sink and turning off the faucet.

"Well, you two looked pretty comfortable with each other, so I figured you would open up." He shrugged, sitting up in Logan's bed as she leaned herself against the bathroom and her bedroom doorway.

"You are the only one who knew about, Wade. The only reason you know is because you walked in on it happening." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. She was uncomfortable talking about this, even if it was with Patrick.

"Clearly, you're uncomfortable, so let's just go to bed and we'll talk about your _love _with the older Salvatore tomorrow." Logan did not respond and just walked to her bed, flopping down onto it and snuggling into her pillow.

"Goodnight, Patrick." Logan sung as she reached over to switch the light off.

"Goodnight, Logan." He sung back as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Standing in front of her body length mirror, adjusting the short, pink nightie on her body. Where she had gotten it from was a complete mystery to her, but she was okay with it, she looked hot in it. _

_A pair of hands trailed down the curves of her body, making her skin shiver and her lean back into their touch as she let out a soft hum of approval and closed her eyes. Her head lulled back, landing on a shoulder, and surprisingly it did not startle her, she just relaxed more into said shoulder. _

_As his hands reach the hem of her nightie, he shimmied it upwards to show off her extremely sexy lace panties. _

"_Logan." A voice whispered huskily against her neck, leaving a trail of hot, wet kissed up and down the column of her neck. _

"_Damon." She responded breathlessly, his hands gripped her hips tightly, earning a moan that was louder and longer then the last._

"_Do you know how much I want you?" His tongue darted out, circling her pulse point and sucking at it. _

"_Damon." She moaned loudly, her hand darting up to his head to fist it in his hair. She pulled on it tightly, earning a groan from him. "Tell me. Tell me how much you want me, Damon."_

"_How about I show you?" He questioned seductively, causing Logan to open her eyes and look up at his face. At the sight, she screamed. His eyes had turned a crimson red, veins were pulsating under his eye sockets, and his canine teeth had grown longer and sharper. They had turned into fangs. _

_As he threw his head back, she screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping anyone could hear her and hopefully save her life. _

* * *

She jolted awake, her body flying into a sitting position and her hand coming up to her chest. The sweat droplets drenching her fingertips as she struggled for a breath. Turning her head, she looked towards Patrick, who was still sleeping peacefully, wrapped up in all of the blankets on the bed.

"I need water." She muttered to herself as she stepped out of her bed, dragging herself out of her room and down the attic stairs.

Once she reached the second level of the house, she saw her sister walk out of her room with the same tired expression that Logan wore on his face. They both look at each other with tired eyes, before Elena held up her glass and wiggled it in her hands saying that she was going to get a drink of water. Logan nodded in response and started to drag herself and her feet down the stairs, with Elena close in tail.

"Nightmare?" Elena asked quietly from behind her older sister.

"Yup." She said popping the 'p' as she brought her hand up to her neck, using her thumb and middle finger to rub small circles into the back of her neck. "You too?"

"Yup." Elena replied the same way Logan did. "What was yours about?"

"Uh, mom and dad." Logan said awkwardly, lying. She did not feel like sharing to her sister the dream she had about _Damon_, Elena's boyfriend's older brother.

"Oh." Elena said quietly.

* * *

"I don't understand why you are making me go to this." Logan groaned, gathering all of her hair together in a loose ponytail. "I haven't been to high school in like two years, why go back now?"

"Because I want you to come, and Mama Patrick gets what Mama Patrick wants." He said, resting his elbow on the center console.

"Oh my god." Logan said through her small laughter while she rubbed her forehead in exasperation.

"So, are you hoping to see Damon tonight?" He looked over at her, wiggling his brows suggestively.

"Why do you think that Damon and I have _something_ when we were just _talking_ last night!" Logan replied exasperatedly, throwing her hands in the air in the same fashion.

"Because you obviously do, Sister Logan!" He said, keeping the nick name from last night making her growl. "You do not warm up to people that quickly! Yes, you are wonderful human being, but I was eavesdropping towards the end of the conversation and you can't even talk to Elena the way you talk to Damon!"

"You're crazy." Logan said, dragging her hand across her face. "We have nothing, we were just having a conversation, I don't know what I can do to make that clearer to you _Mama Patrick_."

"Oh, say it again." Patrick purred playfully, hoping off of the topic of Damon and Logan.

"_Mama Patrick_." She said sensually, turning her head towards him.

"Oh!" He squealed and shook his body, causing her to laugh loudly.

She was glad that he finally was off the topic of Damon. She did not have anything with Damon, at all. So what, they were alone for twenty minutes topped and they talked about his ex girlfriends and her graduating high school early. It was nothing to her, and it was mostly likely nothing for him. Plus, the dream she had about him last night was just to much for her to even think about anything but his monstrous face.

She did not really worry about it to much though because, she was on so much pain medicine for her body. There was so much pain knotting in her body that she had to take tons of pain medicine, one for the soreness in her neck, spine and tailbone, one for the cuts on her the palms of her hands and the tips of her fingertips and for the gash on her lip. Then, the last one is for the headaches and to subside the flashbacks. Those lovely flashbacks.

Patrick turned his head to look at her, his hand reaching over to her leg and giving her knee a tight squeeze. "Love you, beans."

"Love you too." Logan smiled, resting her hand over his and brushing her thumb over his knuckles.

* * *

"Let's wait for little bitch boy and then we'll do something, extraordinary." Patrick said, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance as he stood between Logan and Vicki Donovan.

Logan snorted in response and tilted her head at the large, sweaty group of teenagers. All she could think about was how much she did not miss high school and all of the cliques. "How can you deal with all of these people?" She scoffed, straightening her head on her shoulders when she saw a familiar couple.

Damon and Caroline.

Logan's head raised and she raised her brows at the couple. She was surprised that Caroline would bring him to the pep-rally, or the fact that Damon would even come. She felt like she could not take her eyes off them as Caroline grabbed his hand tightly while she giggled, and she could not look away as Damon's head dipped down to meet Caroline's lips, and Logan felt her blood boil for an unknown reason. The fact that she did not know why bothered, but not as much as the fact that Damon and Caroline were still together.

An elbow nudging her shoulder pulled her back from her thoughts and her icy stare, she looked up at Patrick who had an overly smug expression on his face.

She furrowed her brows as she looked up at him, "What?"

"I can see your blood boiling as you look at them." He winked before tilting his head towards the pair, and as Logan opened her mouth to say something, Vicki's voice pulled her away.

"Hey babe." She smiled at Tyler, walking up to him and putting her arms around his waist. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He dismissed her quickly, sort of shrugging her off of him. Logan casted a sideways glance to Patrick, who just rolled his eyes at the pair.

"Is that Jeremy?" He asked, and Logan scoffed.

"I am so glad you noticed me, Tyler." She spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No. Ty. No." Vicki said as Tyler started to walk towards the youngest Gilbert, ignoring both Logan and Vicki.

"What do you care?" Tyler spat in her face, stopping momentarily before picking up his pace again and walking towards Jeremy.

"Don't look so down." He said, tilting his head towards Jeremy.

"Tyler, leave him alone." Patrick said turning around to face his brother and Jeremy Gilbert.

"Shut up, Patrick." He snapped, turning his head towards his older brother for less then a second before he turned back to Jeremy. "You can have her when I'm done." He directed towards Jeremy while tilting his head back towards Vicki.

"Here we go." Patrick and Logan sighed simultaneously, sharing a glance and missing the first punch, that was initiated by Jeremy.

Tyler took the excess material of Jeremy's shirt in his two fists and slammed him backwards against the tailgate of one of the many cars in the lot. Jeremy groaned loudly as he clawed at Tyler's jersey in pain, and in order to get free, but Tyler only lifted him higher to throw him on the ground.

"Tyler!" Patrick yelled "Enough!" Patrick's orders fell on deaf ears as he kneed Jeremy in the ribcage, causing Jeremy to double over in the fettle position. Once in the fettle position, Tyler grabbed another handful of the freshman's shirt and used his other hand to punch him square in the jaw. Repeatedly. "Enough, Tyler!" Patrick yelled again, stepping closer to the fight to pull his younger sibling off of Jeremy, but took three steps back when Jeremy rolled them over and began punching the youngest Lockwood in the lower abdomen. It took no longer then a second for Tyler to get Jeremy on his back again, allowing him to punch him in the face. This was the moment that both Patrick and Stefan decided it was enough.

"Tyler, that's enough! He's down!" Patrick yelled, running over to grab one of Tyler's shoulders, tugging on his body to pull him off of Jeremy.

"Enough!" Stefan said, catching Tyler's wrist that had came back behind him, ready to punch the freshman below his waist at any moment. Tyler looked back at Stefan with a crazed look in his eyes as he was pulled off of Jeremy.

Logan ran to Jeremy, seeing that his nose was bleeding badly, and took his face in her hands forcing him to look at her.

"Oh god, you're bleeding!" Logan said frantically, missing Tyler punching Stefan in the abdomen, and Stefan not even flinching.

"Logan, stop, I'm fine!" He said pushing her away rather harshly, causing her to land right on her tailbone. Tears stung in her eyes as the pain came shooting from her tailbone, up her spine, and straight to the main joint in her neck.

Patrick ran to her instantly, but both of him did not miss Jeremy trying to scratch Tyler with the edge of a broken rum bottle. "Jer!" They both said as his arm swung around to strike, but Stefan punched Tyler in the face, ultimately pushing him out of the way and held up his hand causing Jeremy to cut the palm of Stefan's hand open.

"What the hell, Jer?" Elena asked, rushing over to him and pushing him back gently against the same tailgate he was pushed against moments ago. "You pushed Logan right on her tailbone, and almost stabbed Tyler with a rum bottle, but ended up slitting Stefan's palm open!" He attempted to shy his head away from her, but she grabbed his face just like Logan did. "Pick your head up, you're bleeding." She demanded, but Jeremy grabbed her hands and shoved them away from his face.

"I'm fine!" He yelled.

"Yeah, you smell fine!" Elena said in clear distain.

"Just stop, okay?" He said, glowering at her. "Both of you." He demanded, his head turning to his other sister who sat on the grassy ground with Patrick's arm slipping under her body and tears trailing down her face because of the pain, but he did not care about that right now. He was too angry. So, he just stormed off like the moody freshman he was.

"Come on, I'll take you home, Logan." Patrick said softly and lifted her body up delicately in his arms, not bothering to stick around and see if his brother was okay or not. He just wanted to get Logan out of there and get home.

Logan buried her face in Patrick's shoulder as he carried her away from the fight scene and to his car. She winced with every step he took, because the light bounce her body and his step created together moved her whole back sending a fire like pain coursing throughout her body. She said nothing though, because walking would be just as worse, if not more, then being cared.

She hissed in pain as Patrick set her down in the passenger seat, he did not settle her in the seat, instead he let her legs hang out the side of the car and her shoulder slouch against the part of the car where the door closed. "Just and on one second, I'm going to get some stuff from Tyler's car so you're more comfortable."

"Like what?" Logan asked, furiously wiping away at her tears.

"Like a blanket, or something, whatever he has to make you comfortable." Patrick assured her, his hand squeezing her shoulder comfortingly before he went to walk away. As he walked away, Logan closed her eyes as an attempt to stop the pain, but another voice forced her to open her eyes.

"You look pleasant." Damon quipped as he leaned his back against the car parallel from Patrick's.

"Shut up, Damon." Logan groaned, closing her eyes gain. "I'm in a lot of pain and have no desire to talk about your ex girlfriends tonight."

"Oh, harsh." He said sarcastically. "I can't just come and say hi?"

"We both know you're not just here to say hi." Her voice groggy as she spoke. "So spill it. What're you doing here?"

"You think you know me so well, after one conversation." He said, his tone growing in annoyance slightly.

"You're easy to read." She replied simply, her eyes still close.

"To be honest, I'm hiding from Caroline." His said in a hushed playful tone, but she knew he was serious. This was Caroline they were talking about. Logan opened her eyes, and looked at him with furrowed brows.

"And why is that?" Logan asked in her normal tone, not bothering to play these immature whispering games with him.

"I needed a break." Damon started, vaguely "She talks more then I can listen."

"That could be a sign that you two obviously have a shit relationship." Logan said bluntly, casting her look to her right and left to see if Patrick was going to get here soon.

"Well, she's awfully young."

"Maybe you shouldn't go for someone so young then, Damon." She shrugged "You're what twenty-three, she's seventeen, she's not that much younger then you."

Damon looked annoyed as he rolled his eyes at her words, his eyes pausing at the ground for a while before speaking again.

"Well, I don't see it going anywhere near the bigger picture, I think she'd drive me crazy."

"Try living with her for a whole summer." Logan commented with a roll of her eyes. "Caroline, does have some really annoying traits. Actually, all of her traits are annoying, but I've been friends with her since I was in the second grade and since she was in the first. That means something to me." She scoffed at Damon knowingly.

"Duly noted." Damon said, his voice sincere. "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, that's not my intention."

"Really? Because it seems otherwise." She spat. "You say everything that could be taken in the worst ways, and you mean it in the worst ways, but no one ever catches on. Just like lighting strikes the earth eight million times a day." Damon looked clearly confused, so she elaborated. "When I get annoyed, I tend to give out useless facts, and right now you're annoying me, Damon."

"You're right, about everything. Well, maybe not the lightning thing, but I Ddo have other intentions. So do you." He stated knowingly.

"And what are my other intentions, Damon?" She asked, sitting up in the care seat, ignoring the pain that soared throughout her back.

"Mmhm. You want me." He raised his brows to emphasize his point.

"Oh really?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Mmhm." He hummed again. "I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me, you think about me when you don't want to. I bet you even dreamed about me." Logan's breath caught in her throat. Okay, so what? She dreamt about him once, and it was probably because of her painkillers! No big deal! "And right now, you wanna kiss me." Damon leaned into to her, and Logan just stared at him before bringing her hand up and slapping him across the face.

"I get your angle, you try to sleep with me. Then you tell Caroline I was all over you, and no matter what I say, she'll believe you. You're trying to start this huge feud between Caroline and I, well let me tell you something Damon." She ranted in sheer anger. "I am not so easily seduced." She turned and slammed the car door shut.

She was _so_ done with the world today.

* * *

**A/N; OBVIOUSLY PATRICK IS A DAMON/LOGAN SHIPPER LIKE MYSELF. He sees something that's not even there, little mongrel. **

**I really hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, and before you all react like waait! Stefan didn't give her any vervain, how did she resist the compulsion?**

**That will all be explained shortly, have no fear. **

**Review, please!**

**-Morgan Buzolic**


End file.
